


Of Butt Plugs and Cock Rings

by TheLanceShow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Don't Judge Me, F, First Time, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Honestly just kinky, Keith gets FUCKED, Kinky, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is a dom honestly fight me, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, My First Smut, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: Keith is sexually frustrated and goes to Lance for helpOrThat time when Keith asked to be dominated





	Of Butt Plugs and Cock Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing smut but oH WELL

"You want me to... dominate you?"

Lance was trying his damned hardest to not laugh. Keith was a blushing mess in front of him, arms crossed and feet kicking the ground.

"I mean," He started, looking at Lance before averting his eyes. "When you put it like that, it sounds weird."

"You said, and I quote, 'can you control me sexually?' You're telling me that's not domination?"

"Listen," Keith snapped, teeth clenched. "No-one else would do it, and you have experience in the area."

"Excuse me?"

"Hunk told us that back in High School, you used to be a dom for guys and girls. He also said that you still do."

Lance groaned and threw his head back. "So you want me to _platonically_ express power over you."

"Yes," Keith gave a sharp nod. "And, you know, fuck me."

"Okay, whoa." Lance worked his jaw and grabbed Keith's upper arm, intending to drag him to his dorm room. Keith resisted. "Listen, you fucker, you have to learn how to be complacent if we're gonna do this." He tugged again as Keith blushed harder with raised eyebrows.

"You'll do it?"

Lance sighed and opened the door, nudging Keith in as he stepped in as well, and slammed it behind him. "Fuck you? You want me to  _fuck_ you? Why?"

Keith huffed and glared at the carpeted ground. "You're... decent enough for me to get off."

"You need someone hella hot if you want a dom; it helps with the experience--makes it sexier--so you'll have to find-"

"God damn it, Lance! You're actually pretty fucking sexy, okay?" Keith said, somehow turning even more red than he was before. "Don't let it get to your head."

Lance sent a crooked grin to Keith. "Follow me, baby boy." He said, strolling to his bedroom. He snickered at the soft squeak Keith made before he entered.

"When did you want to start?" Lance asked, dropping onto his bed. 

"Today; now." Keith stated, shoving off his jacket and shoes.

"Seriously? Have you read up about this?"

Keith nodded, reaching for the hem of his shirt. He stopped when Lance gave him a look.

"Someone's sexually frustrated," He said under his breath. "Go take a shower. I'm not fucking you today."

"But I already douched." Lance choked on his spit with a disbelieving laugh. "I've done a bunch of research on this."

"Whatever, man. We can stick something else up there. C'mon," Lance walked over to an innocent white chest in the corner of his room. He sat on it.

"This isn't full-out, just a little kinky at most, but I'm still going to call it a scene and I'm still going to do aftercare, okay?" Lance waited; Keith nodded. "Things I don't deal with: blood, fisting, fire, and water. I can't think of anything else right now, sorry.

"We're going tame today, got it?" Keith nodded again with an audible swallow. Lance stared, "Keith, you're not ready for this. You told me you did research?"

"I did," He muttered. "But I'm a virgin."

"You're going straight into this? I advise against it but props to you, buddy." Lance got up and pulled a soft blanket out of his closet. It was a deep red, and he folded it, putting it on the floor. "Strip and kneel on the blanket; make sure to keep your knees on it. I will be blindfolding you. Are you okay with that?"

* * *

Keith wasn't exactly sure why he wanted this. He was never one to plan things out extensively, yet he had looked up BDSM without a thought. A while ago, when they were all drunk, Hunk had spilled Lance's secret of being a low-key dom. Lance didn't bother to deny it, instead smiling slyly at the group. They were absolutely hammered, but the information stuck out so clearly, and Keith would frequently have dreams about whipping him.

Did someone say 'wet dream?'

So here he was, elbows and wrists bound behind him by a rope, a plush blanket under his knees, naked, feeling self-conscious as Lance took off his shirt. His jeans hung low on his hips and he turned, back flexing as he picked up a strip of fabric from his bed. Keith found that he wanted to dip his tongue into the dimples on his lower back.

Lance turned and gave Keith a small smile; then his expression changed completely. It was seductive and dark, the kind that a person one would gladly follow into Hell. He slowly sauntered over to Keith and lazily dropped in front of him.

"I'm starting now," Lance purred, gently grabbing Keith's chin between his thumb and forefinger. Keith nodded, then Lance's expression hardened. "I told you I need verbal confirmation, considering you're not being gagged."

"Yes," Keith said; Lance glared. "Yes, Sir."

"What's our safe word?"

"Knife, Sir."

"Good boy," Lance said softly, his thumb running over Keith's bottom lip. He took a sharp intake of breath when they made eye contact. From behind his back pocket, he pulled out the black fabric. With unexpected gentleness, he tied it over Keith's eyes, the silk cool against his skin.

He heard shuffling then Lance was back, body heat close as he spoke to him. "Lean towards me," he breathed.

"Yes, Sir," He went forward until Lance stopped him, then shivered when he felt a long finger lightly glide down his spine. "Ah!"

"Shh," Lance said. The feeling made Keith want to keen. Lance's finger was slick with lube and he slowly circled around Keith's twitching hole. At an agonizing pace, he entered one finger, gently going in and out. Keith's hips involuntarily rocked back and forth, and he whimpered when Lance grazed his prostate. It felt like he was teasing him for ages.

Then it was gone, only to be replaced by what felt like a butt plug.

Keith was panting now, trying to keep his control. A finger traces his jaw. "Such a sweet boy for me." He could feel himself blushing from the praise. More movement as Lance made him kneel back into his original position. The plug was firmly in place, sitting against his prostate. It was agonizing to have it there without it doing anything.

A nimble hand suddenly gave two strokes to his length, thumb sliding over the tip briefly, before something was placed around it.

No way in all Hell in Lance just put a  _cock ring_ on Keith.

"See, sweetheart? Nice and tame." Lance whispered into Keith's neck, giving an open mouthed kiss just under his jaw. His lips were gone, and a sudden vibration came from the plug.

Keith gasped and his back arched forward. Then he was moaning like a whore. 

"Be careful, baby, someone might hear."

It made Keith whimper even louder, then soft lips were pressing against his roughly. Lance tasted like something sweet yet salty, like salted caramel. When Lance pulled away, Keith chased after his lips, then groaned when he felt a sharp sting to his nipple. It wasn't enough to hurt, just barely.

Lance placed something in his mouth, made of leather, and he took the hint to suck. The plug already had him at the edge, the smokey taste of the leather making the experience feel more erotic.

It slipped out of his mouth and Lance placed a quick snap to each of Keith's nipples, making him mewl, and slowly dragged what he assumed was a riding crop down until it reached the base of his dick. The ring started to vibrate as well, Keith writhing and feeling the rope rub his skin raw.

He was over-stimulated and he needed just one jerk to send him over the edge.

"Please, Sir," He moaned. He heard Lance chuckle, a sound deep and low.

"Yes, beautiful? What do you want?"

"Touch me,"

"Touch me, what?" His tone steely.

"Please, touch me, Sir!" Keith yelped when Lance suddenly grabbed his jaw, tongue shoving in and moving at a pace he couldn't keep up with. He flung the ring off, and with only half of a stroke, Keith came loudly. It was long and hard, tears soaking the blind fold from the pleasure. Lance held him all the while, rubbing his back in soothing circles. He pulled the plug out and placed it somewhere before taking the blindfold off of Keith.

His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting slowly, and gaze Lance had was almost enough to get him hard again. His pupils were blown, face flushed, eyes half closed, bottom lip in between his teeth. He smiled fondly at Keith.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you, Sir." Keith said, trying to catch his breath. Lance clasped his jaw and made Keith look at him.

"The scene in over, honey. Relax," He said kindly, standing and walking around to Keith's back. After a moment, the ropes were gone, and Keith touched his bruised wrists. A blanket was draped over him and Lance came back around to sit in front of him with a bottle of lotion.

"Would you mind giving me one of your hands?" Keith nodded and held one out. Lance began to massage his wrists with a cool lotion as he came down from the high.

What he read online was correct; he felt insecure and vulnerable, though it was only a mild hint. He could understand why aftercare was important. Exposing himself like that made him feel weak.

"Do you want a bath?" Keith nodded again, mute. Lance helped him stand and he nearly toppled over. Embarrassed, he kept his eyes to the floor, only for Lance to pick him up gently as they walked to the restroom.

Lance drew a warm bath after he set Keith on the closed toilet seat. When he deemed it warm enough, he took the blanket from Keith's shoulders and held his hand to lower him into the water. It was sparkling with a deep blue and Keith look at Lance curiously.

"Bathbomb," Lance said with a goofy smile.

"Can... you take a bath with me?" Keith asked, voice small.

"Of course," He said, pulling off his pants and underwear in one swoop. Lance had an erection and Keith wasn't sure how he didn't notice it.

"Do you want me to... take care of that?" 

"No, Keith; this is about you. I'll take care of myself later." Lance responded, slipping in behind Keith. He was pressed close against his back and Keith could feel his length against his back. It was honestly bigger than he had expected.

It was fifteen minutes before Keith was semi-hard again. Lance seemed to have noticed and reached around to grab Keith.

"Wait," he said, eyes wide. "You said the scene is over."

"Aftercare, Keith. This is all for you. Enjoy it." He whispered, then began a slow and steady stroke. The easygoing, almost lazy pace made Keith climbing higher sluggish. He wanted to come, but the speed kept him on the edge. It was when Lance bit and sucked at a spot under Keith's ear that Keith was finally able to release.

"I ruined our bath," Keith murmured.

"I can run another one, if you'd like."

Keith thought for a moment. "No, it's fine."

They stayed in the water until it was cold, then Keith gently tapped Lance's arm, indicating that he wanted to get out. Lance dried him off softly, with gentle dabs, until he was dry. He did the same for himself, erection long gone out of boredom, and led them into his room.  He handed Keith a pair of too-big basketball shorts and a too-big shirt. They dressed and Keith stood in the middle of the room, awkward.

He wanted to snuggle, and he knew he was allowed the right to, but it felt weird. Was it still aftercare?

Lance laid down in the bed on his side, patting the spot in front of him. "You're welcome to cuddle, Keith."

He immediately crawled into the bed, back against Lance's chest. Lance curled his arms around Keith's waist and nuzzled into the hair at the back of Keith's neck.

Keith knew it would hurt his own feelings when he had to leave, but it had to be done. He waited, maybe twenty minutes. He shifted and Lance let go, sitting up along with him. Once Keith had gathered his things and Lance put the sex toys in a hot bowl of water, they made their way to Lance's front door.

"Hey, Hunk," Lance said casually as he entered their small living room first. Keith froze in the hallway, terrified and out of view. Slowly, he made his way out of the dark.

"Keith," Hunk started with a laugh. "You're really loud."

He flushed hard and shoved past Lance, making his way to the exit. Lance followed and opened the door for him.

"Any time, Keith," Lance grinned. "I don't mind."

"Well, then I'm coming back again. Next week." Keith said, stepping outside.

"I'll make you come twice, I can guarantee it."

Keith blushed and scowled. "Doubt it. It'll be once."

Lance scoffed, "You're on," He smirked and shut the door. Keith stood there, then leaned his back against it.

Strictly platonic, he could do that.

Totally.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance: you know, you are pretty loud in the bedroom
> 
> Keith: bite me
> 
> Lance: last time I did, you were even louder
> 
> Keith: since my volume bothers you so much, I'll keep quiet. Or maybe we'll just stop in general. What a shame, we just reached our two month mark-
> 
> Lance: did i tell you to stop? I want you to be louder, sugar tits
> 
> Keith: ...yes Sir
> 
> Lance: ...excuse me Keith and I need to do something, we'll be back in thirty minutes


End file.
